


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by garnedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bad Boys, Beauxbatons, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Drama, Durmstrang, English, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Thriller, Tournaments, Tragedy, Triwizard Tournament, Uagadou, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnedia/pseuds/garnedia
Summary: Hogwarts of the contemporary times... The battle had already passed, Voldemort and Harry Potter got their places between the pages of the history books.Triwizard Tournament is held at Hogwarts again. However, this year, five wizarding schools are attending instead of three. Be aware of the past which is seeking the justice of the innocent people that once were murdered violently since the beginning of the opening seremony. The truths, which are waiting to be revealed, will not let go of the youngster whose fates are tangled to each other  like strings of threads.





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks for Dilara, Zeynep, Doğa and Yiğit for helping us to translate this story. You guys rock!

Today, as usual, Maurice Brannvall’s favorite activity was to watch outside with disapproving eyes from his window in his room. While feeling depressed, sitting at a table to do so-called studying was a passed down habit from his family. There were so many annoying things outside of his window; Slytherins, who took off their beanies just because the weather was a bit cloudy, teens who were burning irresponsibly their school books with pride… He was frowning more and more in every passing second, his eyes were going to be blind. He couldn’t stop staring at the Slytherin emblem, which was embroidered on the t-shirts and the beanies of the students. What about me, he sighed in great envy. Let along wearing a t-shirt and a beanie, he was proud to take off his house tie whenever possible. He kept everything he got in locked inside of the trunk, which had a Gryffindor emblem carved on it. He turned and looked at it in disgust.  
Gryffindor, the dull house of illnesses, just like plague, syphilis and mudbloodness… While he was watching angrily the wood carvings on the trunk, his eyes were opening wider and wider, trying to suppress his hysterical laugh. He had convinced himself that he would have a nervous breakdown because of this house. Finally, at the end of the fifth year, he proved to be right, not only to himself but also to the whole school.  
He had remembered his first time at Hogwarts. How could he forget the stupid day that everything had begun? The memories were penetrating painfully into his mind all over again, as if he had just lived them, they were standing clearly in front of his eyes. No sooner vanished his ambition, which he had felt before the ceremony, than the Sorting Hat shouted his house. His family, whose roots were Scandinavian, was famous for being Slytherin for centuries and he was the only Gryffindor in the family. They said no words to him- not that they have to say anything to show their disappointment. He had tried everything for the past five years. There wasn’t any position left that he hadn’t sent letters to. He even sneaked in the headmaster’s office and spoke to the Sorting Hat. According to rumors, there was no one, who was transferred to an another house in Hogwarts history- apparently, it was impossible to do so. Just to overcome this impossibility, he had kept his marks high; thus, he had been the best student among his peers for five years. Despite his age, he had written many essays about potions. He was also criticized by some alchemists, who were known by few people. Even though the criticisms were uncreative, they were successful in order to develop himself. In spite of being talentless in sports, he had improved himself, yet sport wasn’t his thing. Unfortunately, all of his attempts were in vain. As if it wasn’t enough that he couldn’t transferred to Slytherin, he was among the ’’My Favourite Students’’ list that belong to stupid muggle-born professor, who was the head of the Gryffindor House. It wasn’t that the head of Slytherins didn’t want him but he was a matter of humiliation among the students. His school life had been a misery. When he looked back, the anxiety of not being able find a single good memory all these years was surrounding him like a flame as the years pass.  
His sister, Iris, who was still studying at Hogwarts, was always busy on giving advices to him about this topic: Before graduation, he should have accepted the truth, made some friends and enjoyed it; these were all the things which she was saying the whole time. It was so easy for her to say, moreover, in Maurice’s opinion, she was the family member who should had been a Gryffindor. However, even though her bad grades and carelessness, you could say that she had been loved more than Maurice by their parents.  
With his special requests and persistence, at the end of year three, Maurice could have a private bedroom among the other students. Some claimed this was a proof to bootlicking of other professors for the Brannvall family, and the others thought professors were just trying to save the poor students from Maurice. To be honest, neither Maurice was interested in professors nor the other students. Yet, this disinterest, turned into a hatred which had been suppressed at the end of the fifth year. Maurice, transformed six students, who were one year younger than him, into animals and caused immediate disciplinary actions over it. As result, there were two possibilities: One, he was going to be suspended; two, he was going to make it to the house which he had strived over the years for it. To him, the second option had a higher possibility than the first one –because most of the professors liked him and his family.  
If we talk about his family’s thoughts on this subject; they were so proud of their son, who put these mudbloods in their places. Even more, his father was so ready to pay anything if Maurice got suspended, and make him back to Hogwarts, much likely to Slytherin. Because for him, this charade should have ended immediately, since the purebloods and the mudbloods could not be in the same house.

He tousled the almost white hair of his. When he raised his head, the blue eyes caught an owl which was flying through his room. With a fussy attitude, he opened the window. As he thought, the owl was sent for him.  
He took the letter with a Hogwarts signature on it from the owl's beak which was standing at the window's ledge. He had waited too long for this day, and it was the time for victory and celebration.  
"Hey, Iris! My results have just came in!" he yelled towards his open door. A few seconds later, his sister who has light blonde hair like him, ran in. She had a worried look on her face.  
"So, what does it says?" she said, trying to catch her breath. On the other hand, she got close to her brother and look at the letter and his face. Maurice laughed, opened the letter and began to read it with a loud voice.  
"Dear Mr.Brannvall,  
The investigation related to your using transfiguration spell on five Gryffindor students; Leslie Rogers, Henry Robinson, Naomi Goldenheart, Harry Edwin Coleman, William Foster, has been concluded. With the participation of the student parents, board of education and especially claimed by the Sorting Hat, our decision is..." He froze when he sees the end of the sentence. A huge shock wave was spreading to cells of his body. He was about the blackout. When a hysterical laugh flew between his lips, his hands were shaking.  
"What? What does it says?" Iris asked. Her warm, blue eyes were filled with concern, looking at him but Maurice couldn't answer, he was still laughing . Iris tiptoed because of her short height, looked at the letter and she read out loud the rest of it.  
“It has been decided that you will be transferred to the Hufflepuff House. Please find a list of all necessary books in the envelope. Please do not forget to provide your new Hufflepuff robes from Professor Donovan on the first day of school, or before, if possible and send me your belongings of Gryffindor House back. 

Stay magical.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Madison Cruz, Head of Gryffindor House and Professor of Arithmancy”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Maurice looked at the open door of his room. His mother, father and two other sisters were standing at the door’s threshold and glaring at him, with shock and pity in their eyes.  
...  
He hated the heat.  
He grunted and throw away the t-shirt he was wearing. Only thing he liked about summer was that he didn’t have to endure the people he didn’t like -which were plenty. He actually liked Hogwarts, but not the people within. He laid down on his bed again and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. His parents were again on a trip and he, as usual, chose not to go with them. They usually stayed in London, but in the last few years, his father insisted on spending couple of months in their old family house. Aaron liked that house. He had good memories in this house and well, a person like him did indeed have very little of those.  
He got bored with laying down and stood up. Encountering people while wearing a t-shirt was completely abhorrent to him, no matter how warm it was, so he wore a dark shirt. Shirts and sweaters, those were his things. After tidying up his room, he walked to the downstairs. He didn’t miss the chance to roll his eyes at his father’s trophy room. Ignoring the noise the house elf made while cleaning the house, he went outside. No, he didn’t like the non-magical people, however didn’t hate them either. He believed that a strong emotion like hate was something to be won, since a strong emotion required a strong cause. The Muggles were for him just too small to perceive. He strolled along the coastside, in the meantime he even saw the thing Muggles called ice cream. He continued walking grimacing, what on earth was there for them to exaggerate the colored ice balls?  
As he finally found a rock, which was not occupied, he sat on the edge and watched silently how the waves of the English Channel hit the shore peacefully. A couple of days later, he and his family was to leave the country for the Quidditch World Cup, and naturally his father as an old Seeker was going to be in French tribunes as a honorary guest. He smiled unintentionally, he liked Quidditch, although he was not obsessed with it as much as his father was and he had been the Team Captain of Slytherin House for the last couple of years. His ambition and the ability to read the game came into play for him to achieve that position, yet he never considered Quidditch as a career. He was actually undecided about what he was going to do in his future and this was driving him mad. He didn’t like uncertainty, he always wanted everything to be clear and precise.  
For a while, he just sat and watched the sea. He stood up while it was getting darker, his family must have returned. Slowly and carelessly he walked to his house, the streets were quiet. He could use apparition if he wanted to, he was already of age but he didn't like the feeling of contraction, so he preferred to walk. He found his parents eating their dinner by the table beside the fireplace when he came home. As soon as he sat without saying anything, his food appeared. He couldn't say he felt hungry, so he took a sip from his glass of water, skipping his plate of meat and vegetable. His father smiled slightly.  
"You can't stand it, do you?" He continued when Aaron frowned. "Sitting here and doing nothing."  
"I didn't say I wasn't doing anything." Aaron slowly shrugged. "Actually, I was working on new stuff. Stuff that would make me win the cup on my last year."  
Slytherin had taken the House Cup last year and he wanted it to stay like this until he graduated. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the class he could get most points. Latter part of the class' name was in his interest, and his wand's small influences on this was making it easier. He had a wand that was made of cursed unicorn blood’s essence, and that meant aptness to the dark arts. His mother sighed.  
"Darling, no one is waiting for you to be perfect."  
His father looked at his wife sarcastically.  
"As if you don't like to show off."  
While the two of them continued to talk, he sat there without caring. Finally when the plates were gone, he silently stood up and wished them to have a good night. When he finally came to his room, he leaned his forehead against the door. He was looking forward to head to finals.  
...  
Silently and slowly... One couldn't easily sneak around the orphanage with that height. As she was fifteen, she wasn't allowed to cast spells whenever she wanted, and she certainly didn't want to be expelled.  
Naomi Goldenheart was a girl who kept dyeing her hair blonde even though she had darker skin. With the effect of her blue eyes, it seemed as if her hair was natural and she was darkening her skin.  
While she was tiptoeing, a flashlight burst on her view. Guilty, she slowly turned to the source of the light but she wasn't able to see who was holding it.  
''Hello Naomi,'' said Sister Spencer, with a deep voice. Despite the fact that she is only ten years older than her, her voice was quite deep.  
''Hello Nelda',' replied Naomi, while covering her eyes with her arm. Nelda Spencer turned the flashlight off and said ''No matter how many times I’ve warned you, you still call me by my first name.''  
''It's not intentional,'' said Naomi smirking. Naomi's smirk was barely discernible in the dark, but you could tell she was smirking by her voice. Because Nelda grew up in this orphanage and she stayed there until she was of age, they knew each other. After she was of age, she didn’t want to leave the orphanage and the only way for her to stay was to join in religional disciplines, as the place belonged to the Catholics.  
''What are you doing here at such a late hour?'' asked Nelda with a lower voice, bringing her white face that glowed even in the dark closer to her.  
''I've been looking for you.'' said Naomi showing the clipping in her hand. It was a piece of paper that was snatched from a newspaper but it didn't belong to the Muggle World.  
Nelda turned her flashlight back on, but this time she was pointing it at the correct spot. ''I hope it's something worth of leaving your bed at this time of the night.'' Naomi gave the paper to her. ''What's Quidditch?''  
"It is a wizard sport which includes flying on brooms. Think of it as soccer in our world. This year, they hold a world cup.” Nelda looked at her by raising a brow. “I was going to invite you to come with me.”  
“The principle even complains about this Hogwarts issue. He wouldn’t ever let us.” She gave back the paper to Naomi. "Give up and return to your room, I am not going to report you.” She almost turned her back but Naomi caught her by shoulder.  
"Nelda, please! We would not let him know!" She looked at her with her sad puppy eyes. Nelda sighed.  
"How are you thinking of eluding him exactly?" Naomi raised her hands and shook them like she was casting a spell. "I thought it was forbidden out of school."  
“Yes, that's true but I know a way to get over.” She smirked. ''And if no one realizes it then it goes unnoticed.''  
Young sister rolled her eyes. ''Look, just go by yourself. And I can prevent them from suspecting you. And your friends will be there as well, won’t they? Just hang out with them.”  
Naomi put on the saddest expression that she could. "They are all going with their families."  
This was Nelda's weakness. It wasn't hard to empathize because she was just like Naomi. Slightly fed up, she picked up the clipping from her hand. "All right, but you won't ask something like this from me ever again." Naomi hugged her while giggling and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Can’t promise."


End file.
